10 Words or less
by LilyPotter1417
Summary: Each Harry Potter character described in 10 words or less REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _I decided to try the "Harry Potter characters in a certain number of words" thing. I kinda cheated and did 10 words or less. It's rather fun I must say. Here's the first one. Reviews are appreciated. :)_

Disclamer: *Looks in mirror hoping to see internationally famous author JK Rowling* *Sees teenage girl* *sigh*

**Harry Potter**

It takes a village to create a hero


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron Weasley**

As far as he'll run, he'll always come back


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione Granger**

It was never all about the books


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers! You have made me very very happy! I don't know how to e-mial you to say thank you... so just thought you ought to know. :)

**Albus Dumbledore**

Mistakes don't have to define a man


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord Voldemort**

He didn't have a real soul to split


	6. Chapter 6

**James Potter**

A true chaser, through and through


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the person who added me as a favorite and the review! They mean a lot to me! Take the first ones as inspiration and leave more!

**Lily Potter**

Fought and loved until she crumpled to the floor


	8. Rubeus Hagrid

**Rubeus Hagrid**

His coal black eyes are always warm


	9. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

Not quite as pure as his blood


	10. Fred Weasley

**A/N: **Thanks for all my reviews from: Himikaz13 (), Dulcea Viata, Phoenyxe, PoppySam and maximumpotter101! They made me really happy, and thanks for the tip. I'm definitely going to do one for Tom Riddle in a little, it's a great idea. :) Hopefully more reviews are on the way...? :) I just like to know that people are actually reading my story! (Also, if you're feeling really nice, chack out my other story! I know it's about Filch, but it's only two chapters and I like it. And leave a review?) :D

**Fred Weasley**

A smile will forever play upon his lips

A/N: I know, this one's really sad, but I feel like the fact that he died smiling says a lot about his character. :)


	11. George Weasley

**George Weasley**

Only as good as his other half


	12. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

One word can ruin a life


	13. Bellatrix Lestrange

A/N: Hey... sorry for the long wait for the update! I've been distracted by Hanukkah etc... :) thanks to everyone who reviewd the last few chapters, It made me very happy! (I still don't know how to reply to the person who left the review's email... if someone wants to leave me a review and convieniently tell me?) Anyways... here we go.

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

I'd do anything, for you dear, anything


	14. Arthur Weasley

**Arthur Weasley**

Never afriad to be himself


	15. Ginny Weasley

A/N: Thanks for all the review and making me your favorite author and story etc! I just figured out how to reply to reviews personally thanks to harrypotteforever so yea… that'll be happening now too. Ok, enjoy!

**Ginny Weasley**

She always saw past the scar


	16. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

He'll always be laughing behind the veil

A/N: A lot of people have been asking for this one, and I wasn't gonna do it yet, but I thoght I might as well. I know it's a lot like Fred's, but I think this aspect of them is very important. I was thinking that if someone doesn't like one that I do they could as me to do another, or make a request for a certain person… I have a ton written I'm just trying not to post all of them at once. So… if you leave a review… I may know what you're thinking… ;)


	17. Remus Lupin

A/N: Wow… All these reviews are like making my life… I have twice as many reviews as chapters. :D (like half from harrypotteforever, but it's all good! Lol) I keep getting requests for certain people but I don't want to post them all at once because then I won't have any cool characters left. Lol, but here's one that many people want. Enjoy..

**Remus Lupin**

Didn't realize he was more than the full moon


	18. Minerva Magonagall

**Minerva Magonagall**

She was never simply a stern look


	19. Luna Lovegood

A/N: Hey my lovely readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while... to tell you the truth I've just been really busy, and haven't seemed to have to time to take about three minutes and update a few chapters. *Looks away, bushing* But I've decided to put up three characters to maybe make up for a little? Thanks for all my great reviews! :D Hope you like these...

P.S I have a ton of characters written and I know that people have been requesting different characters, but I feel like if I put up all the requested ones now, there won't be any interesting ones for later... So I'll do a mix of requested and not. :)

**Luna Lovegood**

It wasn't just because they couldn't find an empty compartment


	20. Tom Riddle

A/N: Someone requested this one after I did one for Voldie, and I think it's a good idea. :) Hope it doesn't disappoint!

**Tom Riddle**

Was it his blood, brains or upbringing?


	21. Petunia Dursley

**Petunia Dursley**

Would a Hogwarts letter have been enough?


	22. Neville Longbottom

A/N: Wow. I don't know what to say or how much to apologize, I do have a rather good excuse because I was in a kind of emergency for the past few months and didn't have a computer because I was ill and I really shouldn't get into it… but! I'm better now. and I will post a bunch more of these, and hopefully start and actually get going on a multi-chapter. :D So, again, sorry! Here are a bunch more to kinda make up for a bit. Hehe

**Neville Longbottom**

It's possible to be brave, even against all odds


	23. Rita Skeeter

**Rita Skeeter**

Will do anything to uncover her version of the truth


	24. Cedric Diggory

**Cedric Diggory**

He could have declined sharing the cup


	25. Madeye Moody

**Madeye Moody**

Even the best can't always be constantly vigilant


	26. Nymphadora Tonks

**Nymphadora Tonks**

Never judged a book by its cover


End file.
